Is this love?
by Alma Riddle
Summary: After the war Harry knew that staying in England was impossible. With some friends and his godson he left for America and a new future filled with adventure and love. Slash.
1. Prologue

**Is this love?**

**Author: Alma Riddle**

**Co-Authur: Angel Slyth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this and I make no money. I just write for fun.**

**Prologue**

Is this really love? It can't be. I really haven't felt any kind of love towards any one besides Ginny and Cho. And towards a guy? I can't believe it.

I start my story from the beginning where it started.

**Late autumn**

It was October, the end of October. I've moved to USA. For both my own safety and Englands. Because I defeated the Dark Lord and the people in charge thought I would take his place as a new Dark Lord. I was afraid that I would go insane because of all the fan girls and the Ministry was after me all the time. With me came three or four people, one of which you would not expect. One who is believable is Luna Lovegood and the other is surprising but believable, Draco Malfoy, and the one that is not believable is Severus Snape, and then we have Teddy Lupin. Who is my godson.

You all wonder why Luna and Draco come with me? Well they also didn't cope with the media, like me. Those two are friends that really mean something to me. And then we have Severus. A man that is hated but then he does something unexpected and the hate fades away and like takes it place. I'll probably never understand him but then again I really don't want to get to deep in his brain so to speak. There is a lot of darkness in that mans thoughts and I have enough of that on my own so I do not want to add his. He has gone through a lot but so have I.

Ron and Hermione are dead they died because of me. Or at least that is what I believe, the others do not agree with me. Hermione jumped between a Killing Curse and me during the battle and Ron was overwhelmed. He fought brilliantly but lost in the end.

Because Hermione and Ron died I went in a rage and the only thing that registered was getting revenge. Nothing else mattered only killing the one who took them from me. I would not fall until the target was down no matter what. That target was Voldemort.

I could understand that Hermione died, I could even understand that it was my fault. Ron and I did "make up" before he died. What I couldn't forget was Voldermort or should I say Tom. Tom Riddle was his real name. He liked to think that he was pureblood. Tommy-boy...

Why he thought so I don't know. It may have something to do with how he grew up. He was left at an orphanage after he was born. But that again I don't know.

Oh, I have not introduced my self. I'm Harry, Harry James Potter-Black. I got the Black name of my godfather. Who died some years ago during the beginning of the Second War. Potter comes from my parents, who died when I was one year and fifteen months.

That is a short background story about my life. But now we go to the future and the story I'm here to tell.

Me, Draco, Luna and Severus are like a family now.

We are currently sitting in the house I inherited from my family. I had a great uncle from my fathers side who lived here, his name was Lucas Patter. I am really grateful that he decided to leave Great Britain. Thanks to my great uncle we did not have to search for a house. Draco has no family here in the States.

You are curious as to where we are living? Well it's a secret… Nah, just kidding. We live in a small town in Washington State, its outside Seattle and the name is Forks. Why move here? Well there are two reasons as to why we moved here. The first is that the house is here and the second is that no one knows where it is or even that it is a part of my family holdings. Only people old enough to remember my great uncle would remember it and with the Wars not many are left. Dumbledore might have known but as he is dead.. Oh, and the third is that the magical community doesn't know where we are.

We are sitting in the kitchen drinking tea and butter beer while having several different snacks. One of which are Brownies, don't really know why we have them but they are good. There is currently a strain in the room and that is because of the fact that we are discussing school. I have been to Muggle School before and can't say I enjoyed it. It's of course because of my cousin and relatives but that is in the past and it is not important to the discussion.

Luna and Draco however have never been to Muggle School before, Luna is on the pro school group as she is of the mindset that it would be fun. Draco is on the other hand convinced that everything that can go wrong will in Muggle School. But the main thing is that he is somewhat afraid and uncomfortable with the Muggles thanks to how he was raised.

Either way, Severus Snape is in a way our Guardian. He is also the main caretaker of my Godson Teddy Lupin. Severus does not enjoy taking care of his childhood enemy's child but as a favour to me he does. We became friends during the War and he has morphed into the closest thing all of us has to a Father. Well back to the topic of discussion, School. Since we are starting tomorrow. Yay… not! I feel weird about it my instincts are acting up. But no matter everything will go well as I doubt anything can be worse than what we have been through.

**In the Cullen's house**

Confused Jasper looks to Edward after he was told that Alice had a vision concerning him. "Alice had a vision that concerns me?" He asks as he focuses on the pixie. She nods with a bright smile. Alice and Jasper was at one time a couple but they realised that they were better friends than lovers.

Edward who had seen the vision was confused and not certain what he thought about what was to come. Alice was happy and thought the person was cute. It was both frightening and good what Alice had seen.

"A vision of what exactly? It can't be of anything bad with how happy you are." Esme, the gentle and mothering Coven Matriarch asks as she sits down.

"He will meet someone at school, it was not clear what gender the person was. They start school now on Monday but as it is sunny we will not see them until Wednesday. They will not be afraid of us." She explains what her vision has shown her.

"What!" Is a surprised Emmett's reaction to the news. Which gets him a slap on the back of the head and some really incredulous looks from Edward and Alice while Jasper looks even more confused at the vague description. His empathy has shown him that it's true and that they have no more information.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alma; Hi, I'm back again whit a good story, I hope.**

**Draco: Yeah, right.**

**Alma: Harry, do something about HIM! Point at Draco.**

**Draco: Help? Runs away and hide.**

**Alma: I don't own any story, Twilight Sagan and Harry Potter. But I could only dream.**

**Thanks for all reveiw and alert/favorites this story. **

**To this chapter I've listen to ****Endless Story ****by Yuna Ito and many others.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry sighs; he does not like this at all. They are mocking him, daring him to take the first step and he does not want to but he will have to do it. He sighed once again while lamenting the fact that it is always him. Continuing to Teddy´s room to wake him, as he will start day care to day while he would start attending Forks High.

Entering the room he heads to the bed and gently shakes the sleeping boy.

"Teddy, honey. It´s time to wake up." He says in a gentle voice.

Teddy did not wake easy so it would take some time to rouse him. However when he was up he did not struggle and act up. Both were ready to leave the houhhse with time to spare, Harry had dressed before waking Teddy so there were no stress.

Heading down to the kitchen with Teddy Harry knew he was still tired but he behaved. Some time he could get stubborn and sparks would fly. He could be a real Shadow Prince when he got stubborn.

Taking seats at the kitchen table with Severus and Luna as Draco usually comes down shortly before they leave the house. Draco is not a morning person at all! The familial relationship between Draco and Teddy is obvious in the mornings. As usual the breakfast is eaten in silence.

_Couple of hours_

Some time later in Forks High parking lot

"It feels wrong to leave Teddy." Luna says.

Draco gave her a look that basically asked what the hell is wrong with you. Meanwhile Harry was sad as he is used to have Teddy around since the death of Teddys parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, in the final battle against Voldemort. Watching the two bicker Harry just sighs and wonders when they will stop. With a shake of his head he turns to them fully.

"I don´t understand why you have to act like this? Bickering like children half your ages." Harry says to them. Feeling eyes on them he stiffens slightly before subtly glancing around. None of the people around them stared more than normal so it could not be any of them.

"Who are they?" Emmett Cullen asks his siblings.

Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper studies the new people standing talking. Two are blond and one has black/brown hair. All of them wonders who they are and Alice is frustrated and worried.

"Why haven´t I seen them coming? I´ve seen them, but not that they would be here today?" Alice mumbles. The others heard her and they were confused at how it happened. Alice was rarely surprised, not surprising with her gift.

Jasper, who was standing next to her stared at Harry, he was not sure if Harry was his mate or his singer. He kept pondering this while staring at brown haired male. Noticing that he was starting to twitch and look around.

'Does he feel us watching him?' Jasper thinks.

Harry has not noticed the Vampire teens but he can feel the eyes on him and the others. And he does not enjoy it.

As Draco and Luna finally stopped bickering the three teens head towards the Reception where they will pick up there schedules. As Harry and Draco are the same age it was normal for them to be in the same year. Luna however is a year younger but with her being a former Claw it didn´t stop her from testing in at the same year as Harry and Draco.

"Excuse me." Harry says quetly to the older lady behind the desk. She looked up confused before she realised the new students were there. Not that there were a lot of those in Forks. They are early but that does not matter.

"Ah, the new students. I have your schedules here. Now I can see who Ms Lovegood is but Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy is a bit harder to figure out." She says lightly as she roots around the desk for the papers. Harry and Draco shared an amused look but kept the snikers at bay.

"I´m Draco Malfoy Ma´am." Draco responds in a calm tone.

She nods and hands over the correct schedules. Luna is standing slightly behind Harry and the three compare their classes.


End file.
